


Scent hound

by epic_cephalopod



Series: Kinktobember 2018 [21]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Analingus, CMNM, Clothed male/naked male, Garak has a forked tongue and you can't tell me otherwise, M/M, Olfactophilia, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Xenophilia, aggressive!Garak, alien biological differences, alien difference, scent hound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:36:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epic_cephalopod/pseuds/epic_cephalopod
Summary: Garak enjoys his lover's "human smells"





	Scent hound

Intellectually, emotionally, Garak and Julian found that what attracted them to each other were their similarities; their love of literature, debate, their shared need for mystery, their daddy issues. 

But physically, it was the differences that were the attraction - the foreignness, the contrast of brown on grey, the scraping of scales over soft skin, body hair brushing against unscaled Cardassian underbelly. Garak was fascinated by Julian’s human traits. Julian had once woken to find Garak playing with the curls on his slightly too long hair, tugging the hair gently and watching it spring back.

Garak was particularly fond of Julian’s ‘human smells’. Whether it was a result of their relationship, some quirk of Julian’s physiology or enhancements or something in his own Cardassian nature, they could never figure out, but the Doctor’s scents drove Garak absolutely wild. 

It was something that was always subtly present in their sex life. Garak would bury his face in Julian’s neck and breath deeply, and he was always tasting the air with that reptilian tongue of his. But one evening, Julian had finished a game of racquetball with the Chief, and they’d gone over their time and had to rush out in their workout clothes without hitting the showers. Julian had passed Garak on the promenade murmuring a brief greeting and kept heading towards his quarters when he felt his lover’s hand on his shoulder. When he turned, there was a peculiar look in his eyes, and he could see his forked tongue sipping the air. 

“My dear Doctor, may I walk with you?” Garak’s fingers subtly trailed down his shoulder to rest at the crook of his elbow. 

“Of course Elim! Is everything alright? I was just heading back to my quarters to freshen up.”

“Oh yes, everything's completely fine. Very fine indeed.” Elim looked him up and down, practically purring, and took his elbow more firmly. “Let me escort you home. You never know what unsavoury types you might meet on a space station.”

Before he knew it, Bashir was being rather firmly and quickly escorted to his own quarters by a peculiarly silent Cardassian. He attempted to make conversation, but the sidelong looks he gave Garak clearly showed him to be both focused intently and entirely too distracted to answer. 

He’d palmed his code in and unlocked the door,  walking inside and turned to his lover, and asked “Look Garak, just what’s going on here?” but before he could finish getting the words out, Garak had moved fast, faster than one would anticipate of a man his age and size and Julian was backed against a wall. Garaks hands were were on his shoulders, pinning him down before sliding to his wrists, which he pinned over his head with one hand. 

“Garak! What on earth are you doing?” Julian gasped out and Garak hissed, giving him a feral look, but he did pull back and still himself. His lover’s nostrils were flared, his mouth open to allow his tongue to flick out and taste the air and his eyes were dilated. 

Garak didn’t reply, but he did come closer, bringing their bodies together as he buried his face in Julian’s neck and breathing deeply. Julian could feel his lover’s prUt everted against his thigh, his tongue on his skin under his ear and he moaned as Garak started pawing at his clothing with his free hand. He heard a tearing as his thin t-shirt gave up under his Garak’s demanding hands. 

This time, he could feel Garak’s body rumbling, if he was growling or purring Julian couldn’t tell, and suddenly Garak’s face was level with his armpit.  _ ‘Ugh, I reek!’  _ Julian thought, but before he could voice any kind of apology, Elim had shoved his face right up in Julian’s armpit, and was inhaling deeply. Bashir let out a rather undignified squeal when he felt his lover’s tongue delving through the coarse hair.  It tickled at first, but as Garaks tongue began flickering less, and licking firmly, it became more enjoyable, and soon Julian was moaning at the surprisingly arousing sensation. He’d never thought he could get aroused by being touched under his arms, but here he was hard as a rock with his partner’s tongue delving into their musky depths. 

Julian was surprised by the loss of contact as Garak pulled away, but then he was sinking down to his knees, tugging Julian’s pants and underwear down to his ankles before bringing his face between his legs, nose buried in his crotch, nuzzling his cock and balls as he breathed deep and ran that long tongue through his public hair.  Elim gripped his hips as his tongue traveled everywhere, lapping over his taint, the creases of his thigh, anywhere sweat and smells gather. Julian kicked his pants off his ankles and reach to steady himself on Garak’s shoulders as he spread his legs further. Garak hissed gratefully, kneading the pert globes of his lovers ass as he continued to take in his scent. 

Long thought it was, Garak’s tongue couldn’t reach where it really wanted, and he eventually stopped, looking up at Julian with lust darkened eyes as he licked his lips. “Turn and face the wall, Doctor.”

The doctor wasted no time in flipping over, his lover grabbing him by the hips and pulling him back, cheeks spread for his eager tongue.  Julian leaned against his forearms, biting back a moan as that long reptilian tongue worked its magic, sliding between flesh, teasing his asshole and making him desperate for more contact.  

He could feel Garak’s grip on his hips, and he knew he would have bruises there in a few hours, but once Garak’s long clever tongue had been worked inside his ass, his brain snapped over to pure pleasure, and he didn’t care anymore, moaning against a forearm against the wall. His other hand worked his cock as Garak probed his depths, purring as Julian jerked and twitched under him.

Julian had not been prepared for such an erotic assault, and it wasn’t long before he came, biting down on his arm as his spilled into his hand. Garak continued his licking as Julian shuddered at the continued stimulation. When he’d finally had his fill, Garak released Julian, who slumped to the ground, spent. 

When Julian turned around, he saw Garak was leaning back on his elbows, looking a little dazed. The front of his pants were soaked with his ajan’s lubrication and semen - he’s enjoyed this as much as Julian, coming without any contact. Julian crawled over to his still clothed partner, curling around him as he came back to himself. 

“So I take it I should let you know next time I’m leaving the holosuite all sweaty?” Julian teased his partner.

“Oh Gods yes!” Garak replied fervently “Please do. You are intoxicating, my dear. Simply intoxicating.”

\---

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> I fucking love armpits. Seriously, its probably the gayest thing about me. Get me a sweaty, stanky, hairy set of pits with no deodorant and I will be face first in that shit like white on goddamn rice. It makes me practically feral, growly, and unf. And if you want to make me a happy cephalopod? Lick my pits. Get right on in there and eat them out like the antidote's in there. Woof. 
> 
> I had a lover who would come over after working out, and they would leave the shirt they worked out in and it was just the bees knees. I love sweaty, stanky smells.
> 
> Credit to Tinsnip's [Speculative Cardassian Reproductive Xenobiology](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719479) for thoughts and inspiration on Cardassian anatomy and sex.


End file.
